


Una pena sin pecado

by ed1th



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed1th/pseuds/ed1th
Summary: Rushing ashore to meet herFoaming with lonelinessWhite hands to fondle and beat herGive her his onlinessRun (Hozier)El amor no siempre es suficiente.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Una pena sin pecado

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaños sin escribir algo, esto probablemente es un asco pero es por mera práctica y me gustó. Si lees esto, tienes un lugar en mi corazoncillo y si te gusta me da la esperanza de seguir.

Una pena sin un pecado

Algo le decía que estaba mal. Tal vez era la falta de personas a lo largo del camino o el aguacero inminente que se avecinaba. Lo sentía en las venas, lo sentía en la piel. El corazón le palpitaba al ritmo de los cascos de su caballo y el vello de los brazos se erizaba al contacto con el aire frío. No debió volver.

El caballo relinchaba sin parar como si conociera el camino y anticipara su presencia. Sus suspiros eran pesados, del tipo profundo que podía confundirse entre temor y esperanza. Se sentía su andar precavido, como si él viera algo a lo que el hombre era ciego.

Le asustaba.

Haló la rienda del caballo deteniéndose en seco. Necesitaba escuchar si alguien venía, necesitaba que alguien lo convenciera de dar media vuelta y volver a su vida tranquila, a la vida infeliz que había construido para su miserable existencia.

El último fax que recibió era corto, pero lo sentía cargado de palabras. La tinta aún le hacía sangrar el corazón y el pecho se le apretujaba de solo pensar en las palabras ahí impresas. El solo recordarlo le hacía escozar los ojos, y esta vez no podía culpar al viento.

Agudizo el oído esperando oír el trotar de otro caballo, una última esperanza para su alma en pena. Estuvo un par de minutos, solo esperando mientras acariciaba la crin blanca de Turrón, el caballo, mientras este bufaba como si le reclamara por su cobardía. 

Tenía que seguir su camino, no solo porque se había quedado sin provisiones, sino porque la autoindulgencia en la que se había atrapado le habían privado de relacionarse con alguien en un buen par de años. Era hora de volver. 

Una parte de él ansiaba eso. Ansiaba el ver otro rostro, otro cuerpo, sentir el calor de la charla humana, ansiaba el ver otro par de ojos expresivos, unos que no le recordaran nada cruel, que no le hicieran temer el volver. Lo ansiaba tanto y lo repudiaba al mismo nivel porque sabía que al ver otro cuerpo, otros ojos, otra boca, solo pensaría en aquellos que había amado tanto. Porque al final todo volvía a ella. 

¡Qué dilema! El pobre hombre roto e indeciso, incapaz de poner en control su corazón. Unos ojos bonitos, unas pestañas rizadas y un par de piernas suaves hacían caer hasta el hombre más fuerte. Lo hicieron caer a él.

Recuerda a la perfección el día que la conoció. Era de noche y la electricidad era nueva y fallaba constantemente, ese día era uno de ellos. La luna estaba alta en el cielo y la luz que proyectaba era tenue pero servicial.

Volvía del huerto después de recoger manzanas todo el día, el cuerpo le dolía por el esfuerzo y la sien le palpitaba por estar todo el día bajo el sol ardiente, quería llegar a casa y darse un baño, tal vez calentar un poco de pollo o comerse un par de manzanas que había recolectado. Iba por el sendero pateando una piedra con el canasto vacío en los hombros y los bolsillos llenos de frutos cuando vio el borrón rojo entre las ramas de un árbol.

“Un zorro” pensó “un pequeño zorro tuvo que escapar del lobo feroz escalando el gran árbol” 

Se acercó para ver mejor, curioso por ver al animal. Pero al acercarse vio piernas largas y brazos delgados aferrarse a las ramas del árbol. Se acercó un poco más y distinguió a una joven con la miraba angustiada y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Su caballerosidad no le permitía dejar a la joven ahí, se veía temerosa y vulnerable. 

Ese día le ofreció su ayuda. La bajó del árbol y la llevó a su casa. La arropó y le calentó el pollo, partió las manzanas y le dio la más dulce de todas. 

“Adelina” le dijo “mi nombre es Adelina, muchas gracias por ayudarme” fijó sus ojos castaños en él y sintió como atravesaban su alma. 

“Dorian” respondió a cambio.

Adelina procedió a contar su historia. Era nueva en el pueblo, hija del también recién llegado doctor. Habían tenido que ir a presentarse al rey, como todo nuevo habitante. Ella llevaba su vestido más bonito, con el cabello recogido en un moño elegante y los labios pintados de rojo cereza. Llevaba un pastel como carta de presentación. “De manzana, de hecho” le comentó mientras se llevaba otra rebanada a la boca. 

El rey quedó anonadado por la belleza de Adelina, pidiendo en ese mismo momento el permiso a su padre para cortejarla. Su ojo hambriento, su alma antigua, le hacían desear a la mujer más bella del pueblo a su lado.

“Es el rey, lo sé. Pero es un hombre viejo. Toda mi vida he sabido que mi matrimonio sería arreglado, pero no con alguien como él. Me quitará los mejores años de mi vida” se quejaba la pelirroja.

Ese día fue el primero que el rey comenzó a cortejarla, le había mandado un gran ramo de flores, dejándolo en la puerta de su casa a la vista de todo el pueblo. Haciendo publico su compromiso y dejando a Adelina imcapaz de hacer algo a cambio. 

“Lo vi y me asusté. Papá dio el permiso y yo no tuve palabra en eso, sé que así son las cosas pero ppr in momento creí que papá abogaría por mi. No lo culpo, somos nuevos aquí y si queremos adaptarnos debemos acatar las órdenes. Pero eso no me impidió asustarme y temet por mi futuro ahora muy cercano. Así que corrí, corrí hasta que sentí que los pulmones me quemaban. Me subí al árbol para sentir un poco de libertad, para menearme con la copa del árbol, para sentir el viento en mi cara. Para recobrar el aire que no se desde cuando estoy perdiendo.” 

Entre más hablaba, Dorian sentía como le robaba el corazón poco a poco. Así que hizo lo único sensato en ese momento. 

“Vente conmigo." le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos "Tengo poco pero es suficiente para ambos” 

Adelina negó, alegando su compromiso y lealtad hacia su padre. Pero Dorian era terco, y con solo una mirada a esos ojos ya había decidido que haría lo que sea para verlos brillar.

Planearon seguir con el cortejo con el rey. Adelina recibía regalos, comida, flores, joyas y demás. Las recibía con una sonrisa y las guardaba.

Y cada tarde iba a la casa de Dorian, a veces llevaba los regalos y los admiraban, los guardaban para cuando se fueran juntos. Adelina solo dejaría una carta y se irían a un lugar lejano. 

Pronto el trabajo de Dorian como recolector se le hizo pequeño. Había escuchado en el pueblo las intenciones del rey de pedirle matrimonio a Adelina. Necesitaba ganar dinero rápido para irse lo más pronto posible. 

En el pueblo cercano solicitaban trabajadores. Un empleo de capataz, bien remunerado y sencillo para él. Cumplia con todas las características excepto una.

“Necesito un caballo.” comentó Dorian una tarde, mientras yacían en la sombra de un viejo fresno.

“¿Un caballo?” le respondió curiosa Adelina

“Un caballo” asintió “no sé de donde lo sacaré pero necesito uno” 

La joven lo miró contemplativa y después de un rato sonrió “Tengo una idea”

Al día siguiente, Adelina vendió uno de los pendientes que le había regalado el rey y le entregó el dinero a Dorian.

“Ve por ese trabajo”

Turrón relincho, trayéndolo al presente “Caballo inteligente” pensó agradecido. Siguió el trote por el camino empedrado, alejándose de esa realidad tan lejana. 

El pueblo no había cambiado mucho, las calles eran iguales, las casas tenían los mismos colores y las flores olían igual que antes. La electricidad era la misma porque esa noche, al igual que la de su encuentro, la luz era escasa. Eso explicaba la falta de gente en el camino. 

Había pensado en visitar a alguien antes de ir al castillo, tal vez preguntarle por la vida de la reina antes de llegar. Pero al recorrer el pueblo, al repasar sus calles se dió cuenta que no tenía a nadie ahí que valiera la pena visitar. Ni nadie a quien pudiera preguntar. 

Se alejó del pueblo, acercándose al castillo con precaución. Era de noche así que no había gran cosa que pudiera hacer a esa hora, así que mejor se desmontó del caballo y se acercó a un árbol y amarró a Turrón de él. Tendió su abrigo en el suelo y se acostó encima, cerrando los ojos persiguiendo un sueño intranquilo. 

Adelina llegó ese día con un vestido apretujado, con el cabello suelto y los pies descalzos, le había hecho de cenar una pierna de cerdo marinada en hierbas, regalo del rey y después bailaron al son de una música lejana. 

La luz se había ido ese día así que la casa estaba solo iluminada por la suave luz de las velas. Estaban en la recámara de Dorian, sentados a los pies de ésta a falta de sofás. Adelina se veía preciosa como siempre, pero algo en ella ese día hizo que Dorian deseara más de lo debido. 

Deseaba tocar su piel, sentirla temblar bajo sus manos, deseaba besar sus mejillas y bajar por su cuello, quería tomarla del pelo y besarla hasta perder el aliento, anhelaba hacerla suya, unirse en cuerpo y alma. Quería amarla.

Habían charlado hasta tarde, y mientras se profundizaba la plática sus cuerpos se iban acercando más y más, hasta que el más minimo movimiento provocaba un roce de piel. 

“Adelina” suspiró Dorian, mientras se acercaba lentamente, caras más juntas con cada respiración. 

Sus ojos se veían hermosos, tenía los labios entreabiertos y la respiración entrecortada, su sonrojo era mayor conforme sus alientos se mezclaban. Siempre dulce, siempre suave. La tensión crecía y Dorian podía sentir los vellos de todo su cuerpo erizarse de emoción.

“Hazlo” 

Nunca había estado tan cerca del castillo. Se había despertado temprano, temblando ante los recuerdos de aquella noche. Se acercó al arroyo y se salpicó un poco de agua en el rostro y armándose de coraje montó a Turrón y cabalgó hacia el castillo.

Lo hicieron desmontar al pasar las puertas, exigiendo el porqué de su visita. Dorian la dijo y lo hicieron pasar. Turrón se quedó afuera al cuidado de los guardias. Confiaba en que estaría bien. 

El pueblo había estado tranquilo por años, el porqué de su rápido acceso al castillo. Al parecer la nueva reina era alguien dura a quien temer y con quien ni los hombres más osados planeaban meterse. Accesible y bondadosa con el pueblo, fria y perspicaz con los foráneos.

La sala a la que lo enviaron era pequeña, llena de cuadros de pinturas famosas y decidió observarlos para gastar el tiempo. Había gran variedad, desde Picasso hasta Monet, todos trazos limpios y caros. Nunca había comprendodo mucho de arte, pero a Adelina le encantaba. Solía pasar horas hablando de técnicas al óleo mientras soñaba con ser plasmada en un cuadro por un artista famoso.

Estaba a punto de sentarse en uno de los sofás de aspecto caro cuando divisó una última pintura, al acercarse todo el aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

Era Adelina en toda su gloria desnuda.

Su cabello rojo parecía ondear mientras sus ojos chispeaban directamente a su corazón. No la había visto en un largo tiempo, y verla así era un poco duro para el. Al parecer nada había cambiado. 

Estaba de pié, en una pose dominante, sus brazos delgados sostenían una espada dorada, su mirada altiva, sus piernas rectas y su cadera alardeando su belleza. Su mirada era recta al igual que sus hombros, sus piernas estaban ligeramente separadas mientras sus manos bandían la espada.

No había nada de delicado en la pintura, nada de la Adelina que él recordaba. 

La piel se sentía suave bajo sus manos, sus labios hormigueaban por el sabor de los besos, de su boca. 

Yacían después de, sudorosos y temblando. Adelina dormitaba en sus brazos, dulce y cálida como siempre. Sentía su respiración suave en el pecho, el cabello pelirrojo le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla y las piernas de Adelina comenzaban a pesar sobre las suyas, pero Dorian nunca había estado tan feliz como en ese momento.

Se habían amado con locura esa noche. Dorian había arrancado los suspiros más suaves de la boca de Adelina, las lágrimas más dulces y las palabras más amorosas mientras sus cuerpos se fusionaron, mientras sus almas se entrelazaban para convertirse en una. Para ser una sola entidad por el resto de la humanidad.

La amaba con pasión, con ternura. Se arrancaría el corazón en un segundo por ella, no había nada que la pudiera separar de su lado. 

“Mis guardias no estaban equivocados, realmente estás aquí” Dorian volteó rápidamente al sonido de esa voz. Adelina.

Se quedó parado ahí, en medio de la sala, admirando su belleza. En ese momento dejó de importar el daño, dejó de importar el tormento y solo importaba su amor por ella. Ahí recordó todos los dulces momentos que pasaron juntos, su historia de amor que parecía ser eterna. El tiempo pasaba y él seguía ahí pasmado.

“Sigues sin palabras, después de todos estos años creí que tendrías algo que decirme” le dijo altiva, con una mirada de desprecio plasmada en sus facciones. 

“Adelina” susurró desde el fondo de su corazón.

“Me alegra que recuerdes mi nombre, al menos algo de mi quedo contigo” la mujer caminaba acercándose ligeramente, observándolo en todo momento mientras lo evaluaba de pies a cabeza.

Dorian calló mientras se acercaba. Adelina se veía firme, inalcanzable, como si hubiera luchado mil batallas y hubiera ganado cada una de ellas. Se paró frente a ella y la admiro un poco más.

Entre más la miraba, podía recordar vívidamente como lucían esos ojos ese último día, vio las palabras duras que soltaba boca, el cómo se arremolinaban en su lengua, temiendo salir pero haciéndolo de todas formas, con la razón nublando el corazón.

Aquél fatídico día pudo ver el momento en que los ojos de Adelina se endurecieron, dando paso a la mujer que hoy tiene frente a sus ojos. Una parte de él creía que se había ablandado con el tiempo. Pero al parecer un daño como ese permanece. 

“Háblame Dorian, para eso estás aquí. Deja de ser un cobarde." exclamó mientras se sentaba.

Las palabras dolían en lo más profundo de su ser, pero él sabía que eran ciertas. Había sido un cobarde.

"Me extraña que hoy te presentes frente a mi. Siempre tuviste el descaro de darme tu paradero, siempre esperando a que yo corriera tras de ti. ¿Al fin tuviste las agallas para reconocer que no lo haría?"

“Estoy embarazada” 

La electricidad fallaba de nuevo, la cara de la pelirroja era alumbrada débilmente por la luz de una vela y aún así, la alegría llenaba las facciones de Adelina. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y su sonrisa vibraba en un vaivén de emociones. 

Habían pasado un par de meses. El cortejo del rey seguía pero la propuesta se había visto retrasada por problemas de salud del mismo. “Un rey enfermo no puede disfrutar de su boda” decía Adelina, celebrando el tiempo extra que tenían para juntar dinero y escapar.

Su nuevo trabajo iba muy bien, en pocos meses tendrían el dinero suficiente para escapar. No sería mucho y sería duro al inicio, apenas alcanzaría para ellos dos por unas cuantas semanas, pero con tal de ser libres valía la pena cada día de sacrificio. 

Así que esa noticia no era algo que él ansiaba escuchar a corto plazo.

“¿Qué?” 

“Estoy embarazada Dorian, vamos a ser papás. Tengo un retraso de dos meses y he leído los libros de papá así que esos solo puede significar una cosa.” se tocó el estómago mientras miraba afectuosamente a Dorian “Vas a ser papá” 

Después de eso el caos se había desatado. Dorian le gritó por su descuido, por haber cedido ante él. Le gritó el cómo no estaba preparado para ser padre, cómo su sueldo apenas alcanzaría para mantenerlos a los dos.

Las palabras estaban mezcladas con terror puro, pero Damian era incapaz de controlarse. 

“Quiero darte una buena vida Adelina. Un bebé en estos momentos no es lo adecuado." se halaba el cabello mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Volteó hacia la joven y desesperado y aterrado le gritó: "Sácatelo.” 

Adelina lo miró con los ojos abiertos y asustados, la misma mirada del día que se conocieron, y corrió en dirección al pueblo.

Al día siguiente Adelina llegó con una noticia y palabras hirientes. Se casaría con el rey.

Le gritó lo miserable que era y como ella jamás sería feliz a su lado, como viviendo con el rey estaría llena de lujos y comodidades. Que él era solo un pobre hombre, huérfano y dañado por su pasado. Cómo había sido tan afortunado de tenerla a su lado y que había sido la peor decisión el haberla dejado ir.

Sus ojos eran duros, sus palabras espinosas y su actitud beligerante. Tenía los puños apretados y los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, pero a pesar de todo se veía serena. Como alguien que había tomado su decisión. 

Dorian tomó una maleta y metió unas cuantas cosas, montó a Turrón mientras Adelina corría tras de él, gritándole que ese caballo era de ella, era su obsequio. 

Adelina corría y corría tras el caballo mientras Dorian hacía trotar a turrón más rápido. Adelina gritaba y Dorian corría, cobarde.

“Por favor” gritó finalmente Adelina mientras caía de rodillas en el barro “por favor Dorian, te amo. Quédate con nosotros” 

Dorian detuvo el caballo y giró, viendo a Adelina levantarse y dar una sonrisa esperanzada, estaba a punto de echarse a correr de nuevo cuando Dorian giró nuevamente el caballo. Alejándose de ambos. 

Dorian mostró cada fax que le había enviado. Le explicó cómo había sido un cobarde y trató de volver después del tercer fax. Pero tenía miedo, era un cobarde. Un pobre hombre que se lamentaba de su desgracia cuando él había sido el único que se había hundido ahí. 

Adelina escuchó atenta, comprensiva como siempre, pero Dorian la sentía alejada, perturbada. Aunque un poco menos fría que a su llegada. Al terminar se paró del sofá y le dijo:

“No te aceptaré de nuevo Dorian, se que a eso quieres llegar. Te di mi corazón el día que te conocí y lo rompiste en mil pedazos el día en que te fuiste. No tengo nada que ofrecer mas que mi cuerpo, mis deseos y anhelos carnales.”

Dorian asintió, derrotado. Porque aunque había tenido un atisbo de esperanza de que al volver, Adelina lo aceptaría olvidando todo lo del pasado, su parte racional le decía que ganaría mucho si lo dejaba permanecer en el pueblo para admirarla de lejos.

“Pero, Dorian, puedo darte eso. Ppr eso esperaba que volvieras. Mi cuerpo siempre será tuyo, y ahora tu trabajo será complacerme. Me dejaste hueca por dentro, como un tronco viejo a la deriva, así que tendrás que llenar el vacío de alguna manera”

La miró a los ojos y por un momento pudo ver a su dulce Adelina, frágil e inocente. Ésta al sentirse flaquear, se acomodó el cabello por encima del hombro y movió su boca en un gesto de disgusto.

Tomó los faxes y los rompió, dejándolos en trozos pequeños e ilegibles. 

“Te veo mañana Dorian.” 

Dorian no despegó su mirada del suelo, donde yacían los últimos trozos de la mujer que amaba. La que salía por la puerta era una mujer fría, calculadora y dañada. Él había hecho eso, él tendría que arreglarlo. Dejaría de ser un cobarde.

“Vuelve Dorian, te amo.”  
“Me caso esta semana. Vuelve a mi”  
“He perdido a nuestro bebé”  
“Te necesito”  
“Vuelve”  
“¿Que me hiciste, Dorian?”  
“Estoy mejor así”  
“No sé si alguna vez te amé”  
"Te esperaré toda la vida. Y odio eso"


End file.
